


Oops, I disappeared

by RIP_Pirelli



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, not done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Pirelli/pseuds/RIP_Pirelli
Summary: oops, i stopped posting for a sec. working on something for real this time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren





	Oops, I disappeared

So, I've been wanting to ACTUALLY post a fanfic with chapters on here. I was working on a Kylux one, but got rid of it because my friends are snoops. However, I'm working on one for real now! It's more of a slow progression in terms of the plot. Hopefully I'll have a chapter or two up soon! Please note that I'm posting it as I write it. That's all!


End file.
